The Trance and the Talent Show
by PriscillaPal
Summary: The residents of Smallville decide to help the victims of the second meteor shower by putting on a talent show. Lois reveals to Clark that he was in a trance...after an encounter between the two of them. Clois
1. Chapter 1

The Trance and The Talent Show

Rated R- Mild language and a tame love scene.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

ONE WEEK AFTER the story 'Terror At Crater Lake'.

After Lana was cured of her 'Sasquatch Syndrome', Lana, Oliver, Clark, Lois, Chloe and Jimmy got the Crater Lake campsite up to code in no time and soon, kids were frolicking around the area.

But it was back to the real world for the volunteers that had gotten the site together. And for two of them in particular, Clark Kent and Lois Lane, something happened that became sort of a beginning to their future and the things they lay ahead for them.

Only...Clark had no idea what the event was! He just remembered going to Lois's place, determined to get her to admit that there was something between them...and then nothing!

Clark would have asked Chloe for some clarification, but he had decided that he needed to keep his distance from her, until Jimmy could understand that he was not a threat. Which meant that he would have to ask Lois.

He pulled his red pickup into the parking lot of 'The Inquisitor' and looked around. Clark realized he had never been to Lois's second job before. The paper itself was in a shared three story office building. He could see that there was a dentist office, a printing company and some sort of pet bathing place. He made a mental note to bring Shelby there one of these days.

Clark began walking towards the door, when he spotted Lex's Mercedes parked nearby. What was he doing here? The sight of it made him hurry into the building and down the hall, until he found the door the 'The Inquisitor'. He opened it and noticed that no one looked at him. The staff was standing with their backs to the door.

They were busy looking at Lex, who was making some sort of speech. Whatever he was saying caused Lois to turn around and head towards her desk. She began gathering up her things! She saw Clark and looked relieved!

"Smallville, thank God!" she breathed, shoving some items in his hand. "I don't have a box! Help me carry this stuff down to the car."

"What's going on?"

"Lex just bought the paper. Why, I don't know but..."

"You would know, Ms. Lane, if you had listened to the rest of my speech." Lex said, walking up to them. Apparently the pep talk was over. Clark set the things down and gave Lex a cool look.

"Lex, you bought a newspaper...why?"

Lois picked up the things Clark had set down.

"Who cares?! I don't! Now help me get a move on, Smallville! And you can help too, Lex. Grab those pencil holders!"

"Lois, I don't want you to quit!" Lex huffed, having never dealt with a woman that moved around so much and talked a mile a minute! He didn't find those qualities especially attractive in women...then again, the purpose of buying this rag and getting close to Lois, was not about his personal pleasure necessarily.

Unless personal pleasure included sticking it to Clark.

Lois was already headed out of the door leaving Clark and Lex alone. 

"I don't know what you're up to, Lex, but just know Lois is not Lana."

"Truer words have never been spoken. Look, I happen to feel that Lois is one of my best reporters. Instead of her seeing this development as hell crashing in, Lois should see this as an opportunity."

"To what? Stick it to Oliver and Lana again? Lex, it's clear you want to team up with Lois to get back at them. She doesn't want any part of it. You should move on."

Lex smiled. Yes, Clark, that's it! I'm doing this to get back at Oliver and Lana Queen! Keep believing that and I'll win yet!

Lex picked up two pencil holders and a plant and left the office. Clark began to pick up some folders, when a piece of paper fluttered out of one. Clark set the folders down and stared at it. He then smiled, looked around, folded the piece of paper and put it into his pocket. Clark picked up the folders again and walked out to the parking lot.

When he got outside, Clark saw that Lois was putting things into the trunk of the new car that Oliver and Lana had purchased for her, after hers got destroyed up at Crater Lake. He walked up to them and handed Lois her folders.

"Thanks, Smallville. Could you run back in and get my chia pet plant?"

Clark frowned and looked at Lex.

"You had that plant."

"Plant? Chia what? Lois...it was dead!" Lex huffed.

"It wasn't before you showed up on the premises!"

"I threw it away in the hallway there! Really I..."

"I'll have you know that chia pets are some of the most exotic plants on this earth! How could you?!"

Lex frowned. That plant hadn't looked very exotic to him! And the planter was in the shape of a mouse or something!

"I'll get you another one if you come back to work for me."

"I have a headache. Goodbye and good luck!" Lois sniffed. Lex took her arm and pulled her away from a watchful Clark.

"Lois, I want to give The Daily Planet some real competition. I want people to believe something they read first in OUR paper, instead of waiting to read it in the Planet to believe it for sure. I've read your stories and I want you to be my lead reporter. I can get you access into places that no reporter at the Planet could ever get."

Lois just stared at Lex. That did sound enticing...and she did like it here...

"I'll think about it."

"Please do. And just know that if and when you're ready to get to work here, I will have a new chia pet waiting for you."

Lois said nothing as Lex walked back into the building. He said nothing to Clark. Clark walked up to her.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know...anyway, I'm glad to see you. You will be at your mother's Town Hall meeting tonight, right?"

Lois nodded and began walking back towards her car and talking to Clark.

"I think the turnout will be good. I know how much your mother wants to do something to raise money for all of the victims of Dark Thursday."

"Well, anything is better than taking money from the Luthors."

Lois gave him a sideways glance.

"Lionel will be so hurt."

"Don't mention him to me!"

Lois rubbed his arm sympathetically. Martha and Lionel seemed to be getting closer with each passing day. She knew she would vomit on the spot, if Lionel Luthor ever became a relative of hers!

"Actually," Clark began, "I'm here because I need to ask you about something?"

Lois opened her driver's side door and paused.

"Okay. What is it?"

"It's about a couple of days ago. This is going to seem crazy, but I swear I came to your apartment and then...then nothing."

Lois suddenly looked guiltier than hell! She coughed.

"Clark, it was no big deal, really."

"Why can't I remember anything about the visit?"

"Clark...why don't you just not try so hard to remember, okay?"

Clark didn't like the sound of that at all!

"Lois, if you don't tell me what's going on now..."

Lois looked around. No one seemed to be listening, even though Clark was getting kind of loud! She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his pickup.

"Where are we going?" Clark asked, allowing her to drag him towards the truck.

"We're going to sit in here and talk. I'm going to tell you what you want to know."

They got into the pick up, with Clark sitting in the driver's seat. Lois coughed!

"Lois, no more beating around the bush here. What happened?"

LOIS''S SKETCHY FLASHBACK

Lois sat on her couch with her laptop in front of her. She had been trying to think of another word for 'Thief'. She was working on a story about some creep that stole money from talent shows in the area, and wanted to call it 'The Talent Show...?'

'Talent Show Thief' was so blah! She needed another word. She stood up to walk over to the bookshelf. There had to be a dictionary somewhere in here...

The door to the apartment just opened, and Smallville walked in.

"Smallville! We've had this talk before about just walking in here. Chloe isn't home."

"I'm sorry and I know she's not here. I'm here to see you."

Lois bit her lip and stared at him.

"If this is to thank me for nursing you through your illness, no thanks is needed." she said, turning towards the bookshelf again.

That was when Clark just took a chance. He walked up to her, took the dictionary she had reached for out of her hands, pulled her into his arms and kissed her! Lois, realizing that this was not Clark on drugs or affected my meteor rocks, let her passion get the best of her and made passionate love to him...in the living room...very mad passionate love...so mad that...well it put poor Clark Kent into a trance!

The trance didn't really bother Lois, so much as the fact that the only other man that she had had that type of affect on, had also been her first lover. Her highschool love. The one her father had hated. The one that still permeated her thoughts everytime she heard the old Whitesnake song, 'Is This Love' .

END OF FLASHBACK

Clark burst out laughing!

"You're kidding right?!"

Lois shrugged.

"Why would I kid about that? I was very upset, Smallville. I mean two hours went by, and you just were staring into space...and your hair was kind of sticking up. I put a blanket over you and continued typing on my computer. Finally Chloe came home, I lied and told her you had been affected by a meteor rock again and we both put your clothes on you and drove you home. You remember waking up on your living room couch, right? It was a bitch dragging you up that porch..."

"You ARE serious, aren't you?!"

Lois reached over and patted his cheek.

"Clark...it was too much for you. I'm too much for you. I understand that. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Now, I have to get going..."

Lois started to get out of the truck but Clark grabbed her arm in an almost vise like grip! Lois looked at his hand on her arm.

"Uh Smallville, do you want to let go of my arm before you get hurt?"

Clark loosened his grip on her arm but did not let go of her.

"I'm sorry. But you can't just tell me something like that and..."

Clark's cellphone rang. He let go of Lois to answer it. Lois opened the passenger side door and got out.

"Lois!"

"I see you have a phone call so I'll let you get to it. Your memory will come back in a couple of days I'm sure. Just don't make such a big deal over it, okay? See you tonight."

Lois closed the truck door and walked back to her own car. Clark looked from her to his phone I.D.. It was Oliver. And he was calling from the number they used for Justice League purposes...

"Yes?" was all Clark said.

"It's Oliver. We need to meet, maybe in your barn again? Bart and Victor will be with me."

"Fine. I'll see you in a bit." Clark said shortly, hanging up. He looked out of his driver's side window. Lois was backing out of her parking space and zipping off. He watched her leave the parking lot without signaling, causing someone to honk their horn at her!

Clark stared at Lois's empty parking space for a short while, before reaching into his pocket to look at the piece of paper he had found on Lois's desk. He couldn't wait for his 'memory' to clear up about this encounter!

Clark did not notice Lex staring at him from a window inside the building. In his hand, he held a file on Lois Lane. The way to get to know her better, was to know a little bit more about her background. It had just been delivered to him early this morning and he had not had a chance to read it yet. He would read it, then decide how he would use whatever he learned about her in the future. Just like the tape from Crater Lake. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Clark returned to the farm, he found that his mother was not home, but the 'Justice League' was already assembled in the barn. Chloe was there too, though how she had found out about the meeting, Clark could not guess.

"I called Chloe." Oliver told Clark, ending his internal speculation. Chloe waved at him and Clark pulled her away from a grinning Bart! The only person not present was A.C..

"Do you think this is such a good idea...you know...with how Jimmy has been acting lately?" Clark asked her.

"I'm going to make Jimmy understand about us, Clark, if it kills me!" Chloe whispered.

"That's all well and good, but does he know you're here?"

"He thinks I'm working on a story."

Oliver cleared his throat.

"I have found out that Lana's 'Sasquatch Incident' was not just a mere act of revenge on Lex's part. Lana was a test subject."

Bart frowned.

"Whoa, dude! When was Lana a Sasquatch?"

Victor raised a brow and looked at Bart.

"He just told us that right before Clark got here, man!"

"Oh sorry," Bart said, easing over to Chloe again, "I had other things on my mind."

Oliver rolled his tongue around in his mouth.

"Okay, can we get back on point? I have reason to believe that Lex is making an army of Sasquatches."

Chloe now frowned.

"Where? I mean where is his base of operations?"

"Oh the other side of Crater Lake." Oliver replied. Clark raised a brow. The other side of Crater Lake was not a place frequented. There had been a murder there many years ago...back when his parents had been teenagers. Nothing bad had happened over there since, but people had always been wary of the place.

"So how do you know anything is going on over there at all?" Clark asked. Oliver reached behind him and handed out some photos.

It was a picture of a baby Sasquatch. It was also wearing a diaper. Chloe frowned again.

"Who took these pictures?"

"Lana." Oliver said. Clark looked up from the picture and stared at Oliver. He then glanced at Chloe. Oliver put a hand up.

"Okay, okay. I know it sounds dangerous. I didn't want Lana to do it either but she insisted. She was one of these creatures once. And she wants to bring down Lex."

Clark handed Oliver back his picture then pulled him aside.

"How deep do you plan to pull Lana into this? I just assumed telling her who you really were was enough for you."

"I can protect my own wife, Clark."

"I'm not saying you can't. I'm saying dragging Lana into this even a little bit, is a bad idea." Clark huffed, then walked back over to Chloe. Victor spoke.

"So what's the plan? I mean we have pictures of a baby Sasquatch, but no real locations."

"We know where Crater Lake is," Oliver reasoned, "the other side of the lake site can be found..."

"What I mean is," Victor interrupted, "is that Luthor isn't going to have this...whatever he's doing here, out in the open. I mean is this place underground, hidden or what?"

"I have A.C. working on that now." Oliver told Victor, giving him a funny look. "What's the matter?"

"I just think it's a bad idea to have your wife involved with what we're doing, that's all." Victor said, shrugging.

"I second that, bro." Bart announced.

Clark and Chloe looked at one another again. Oliver folded his arms.

"I get that everyone thinks I was wrong to tell Lana about what we're doing here. But I'm married. I can't keep secrets from my own wife. She is cool with this."

"It's fine letting her be cool with it, Oliver, but she's helping too." Bart responded. Oliver pointed at Chloe.

"Chloe knows and helps."

"Chloe," Clark replied, "helps from a technical stand point. Lana being in the thick of things and taking pictures...you don't think Lex knows by now that she's been there?"

Oliver suddenly felt as if he had been ganged up on! He looked around the barn.

"What's done is done. Lana has helped by getting these pictures. We should be thanking her. Look, let's just wait for A.C. to get back to us with the preliminary report. Then we can decide how we're going to go in."

"We have to decide more than that." Clark said. "If these are normal people, afflicted like Lana, they need to be reunited with their families. We have to move fast but not cause a ruckus either."

"Do you want to lead this group, Clark? Because if this is what this is all about..."

"Oh my God, dude!" Bart yelled, "no one is saying anything about 'leading the group'! What we're saying is that Lana being up there may have tipped Luthor off."

"Oliver," Chloe quietly interjected, "A.C. may return here having found nothing."

"Because of Lana, right?" Oliver asked huffily. Clark was about to throw up his arms when A.C. did walk in. They almost rushed up to him!

"Well?" Oliver asked.

"There's nothing there." A.C. said solemnly. "All I found was an empty Pampers box sitting under a tree."

"Damn!" Oliver hissed.

The meeting ended and not on a good note. Oliver just left without saying a word. Bart asked Chloe out again, and she politely told him she had a boyfriend, again. Victor said goodbye to both Clark and Chloe, then left with A.C., who told them to say hello to Lois for them.

Clark wasn't ABOUT to do that! Lois would just ask more questions about where he had seen A.C. anyway!

Chloe picked up her purse.

"I'd better get home. Jimmy and I are coming to the Town Hall meeting tonight."

"Yeah, listen, do you have a minute? I need to ask you something?"

"Okay...Clark, if this is about your Red K episode at Lois's, don't worry about it. Though...I never knew that that stuff could put you in a trance like state."

Clark knew that Lois had not wanted Chloe to know WHY he was undressed. But he didn't want to hide anything from her.

"Chloe, I can't lie to you. I have feelings for Lois. I don't know how long I've had them...probably awhile now. If I was with Lois in a sexual way, then I need to know that she's alright. I mean she looked fine physically..."

Chloe shook her head.

"I can't believe this! Clark...if something happened between the two of you it was because you're both lonely! Lois is still recovering from what Oliver has done! You're recovering from what Lana did! I just don't think this is a good idea."

Clark reached for Chloe's hands and entwined them with his.

"I've decided that I do think it's a good idea. And I'm pretty sure Lois thinks so too...though getting her to admit it would be another thing altogether."

Chloe pulled her hands from his.

"I have to get going. I'll see you tonight."

Clark said nothing and watched her walk out of the barn. Clearly, she was not happy for him.

Lois had been home and gone and had no idea Chloe had been consulted by Clark, or was even upset. She had been busy slipping back into her role as Martha Kent's Chief of Staff.

The Town Hall was practically filled. Lois smiled at the sight, just as Lionel Luthor walked up.

"Ms. Lane...I heard that you had quite a trying morning with my son."

"You could say that."

"Well if it's any consolation, I think you're doing the right thing. When my son wants a woman..."

Lois held up a hand.

"Whoa! Back it up there! Who exactly are we talking about?"

"You of course, Ms. Lane."

"Right! Your son is still angry with Lana. He thinks we're going to hook up and bring down Ollie and Lana through the press. I'm not interested. He knows this."

Lionel said nothing. Ms. Lane would be at a distinct disadvantage if she couldn't see Lex's motives a little more clearly. Martha came over and touched his arm. The meeting was about to get started.

Clark sat up in the front, wearing a flannel, checkered shirt. He glanced around. Jimmy and Chloe were a few rows back. Chloe averted her eyes.

Oliver and Lana walked in a bit late. Lana smiled at Clark. He smiled back. Oliver did not look at him at all.

Lois tapped the microphone. Her eyes met Clark's and she smiled down at him, before returning her gaze to the rest of the audience.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the first Smallville Town Hall Meeting!"

There was polite applause and one wolf whistle! Lois continued on.

"Tonight's speaker is none other than your State Senator, Martha Kent! Senator?"

Martha stood up and walked over to Lois, patting her on the shoulder before taking the microphone. There was polite applause. Lois took a seat on the stage next to Lionel.

"I'm here tonight to let everyone know, that I, and the victims of Dark Thursday, appreciate all of the donations and help that everyone here has given them."

There was more applause. Lois's eyes sought out Clark's again. She frowned. He really looked sad. She looked away. Clark had more empathy for people than most men she knew. Lois had always loved that about him...

She shook off any thoughts of Clark and returned her attention to Martha.

"But there is still more do be done. Tonight's meeting is about what we can do as a community to help raise money for the continued clean up and our displaced friends and neighbors. There is a microphone set up in the aisle there so please step forward, introduce yourself and tell us your idea."

Chloe frowned as Jimmy stood up and moved past her! She grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going?"

"To the microphone."

"Wait a minute! I didn't know you had an idea...I just thought you were going to take pictures of the Senator?"

"Trust me! My idea is great!"

Lex, who had come in late and was standing near the back of the room, watched as Chloe Sullivan's idiot boyfriend made it to the public microphone first. Lois raised a brow from the stage. Clark turned around to stare, as did everyone else.

Jimmy coughed and tapped the microphone.

"Jimmy Olsen. I'm a PHOTO JOURNALIST for the Daily Planet."

Martha smiled. Lionel looked Jimmy up and down. Was this fool serious?

"Hello, Jimmy," Martha began, "why don't you tell us what you've come up with?"

"Well, I was thinking that a Smallville calendar would raise plenty of money."

Clark frowned. A calendar? Of Smallville?

"Well...it's an idea..." Martha faltered.

"Please, here me out. This wouldn't be a calendar of pastures and corn fields. It would be a calendar of the hotties that live here in Smallville! Tastefully naked, of course!"

The room erupted in outrage and wolf whistles! Clark grinned! He peeked up on stage. Lois looked as if she was trying hard not to laugh. Even Lionel looked slightly amused.

Chloe was mortified! Oliver smiled and Lana looked a bit confused. Lex sighed with boredom. Actually, he thought it was a great idea, but in poor taste. And just who would decide who was 'hot' in this town anyway?

"Well thank you, Jimmy." Martha said, turning a bit red, "why don't we give someone else a chance."

It was then that Lois thought of something! She had been thinking about her afternoon with Clark, how fantastic it had been, and if and when his memory did come back, if he would feel the same way too...when she thought of what she had been working on BEFORE Clark came to the door!

Her talent show story. The talent show thief! This would be the perfect way to catch him and get a great story...that was...if she wanted to work for Lex...

Lois jumped up and hurried to the microphone. Martha looked surprised to see her.

"Excuse me, Senator. But I would like to suggest something!"

"Okay, Lois." Martha said, stepping aside. Lois cleared her throat.

"Let's throw a talent show. We can use the Smallville High auditorium. We can make up sign up sheets as to who wants to get involved...we charge people for coming..."

Martha nodded.

"Yes...that sounds nice, but we would need acts that people would want to pay to see..."

"I'll get the acts! I'll take total charge!"

Clark frowned. What was Lois up to? And he was sorry, but he didn't know how much he'd pay to see people dance and sing!

Martha shrugged.

"Unless anyone else has any ideas, a talent show it is. Please see Ms. Lane about the details."

The meeting then broke up. Clark made his way to the stage and pulled her aside.

"Lois? What is this? How are you going to get good acts?"

"I'm pretty talented...and I'm sure with your help..."

"Whoa! You're the one that just up and decided this..."

Lois suddenly gave him a quick kiss, stunning Clark. She then pulled back and wiped lipstick from around his mouth.

"Let's just say that when you get your 'memory' back, you'll be happy you helped me. Now, I have to make up some sign up sheets."

Lois turned and walked away. Clark stared after her...until Chloe and Jimmy blocked his line of vision.

"Okay...so what is Lois up to and how can I get in on it?" Jimmy asked. Clark shrugged.

"Sign up for the talent show...I guess."

Jimmy turned and walked over to Lois, leaving Chloe and Clark alone.

"I do a great hoola hoop act." Chloe said, breaking the ice.

"Don't be angry with me."

"I'm not, Clark. I just think you're both rushing into this."

"Lois isn't rushing into anything. I don't think she's interested in anything permanent. I also think that's because of Oliver and A.C.. I want her to know that I'm different."

"I think she knows that, Clark. I know my cousin. She knows that and it scares her...for some reason." Chloe replied. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

TWO WEEKS LATER-TALENT SHOW NIGHT

Two weeks had not been a lot of time to get things together for the Smallville Talent Show. But surprisingly, Lois had managed to draw in what she thought would be a big crowd, by corralling some big acts.

Either that or a lot of people lied about what they could do! And if they lied, that meant that they would probably die!

Like Ollie...Jesus! Yes, she knew he was Green Arrow and that he could shoot straight. But he had some sort of knife act, involving Lana planned. That performance alone was causing people to purchase tickets online from over a span of five Kansas counties!

And Jimmy...Lois didn't even want to think about it! He had a comedy act set up. Lionel and Martha were singing a duet...Chloe was doing some sort of hoola hoop act and Clark...

Lois didn't know what Clark was doing. She had not had the time to see him since the meeting that night. She tried not to think about him, since she knew by now he had gotten his memory of their encounter back. His not coming around probably was her answer to whether he had liked it or not. He probably just wanted to forget it.

And hadn't she told him to do just that when his memory did come back? Lois blinked. She had to get Clark Kent out of her mind! The point of this thing was to draw in the Talent Show thief and catch him red handed trying to rip them off!

Lois had set it up so that what he, or she, tried to rob, was the money from the refreshment stand that would be set up. There was no way she was letting sticky fingers get near the cash from the ticket sales!

Clark arrived early to the auditorium. He knew Lois would be there alone. She was standing on stage, writing on a clipboard. Lois stopped writing, as if sensing his presence and looked over at him. He was grinning at her! Lois sensed he had definitely gotten him memory back! She walked over to him still carrying the clipboard.

"Okay, Smallville. I can see that you remember everything. I enjoyed it too. But let's forget about it and get on with our lives, alright? Now, I still don't know what you're doing for the show tonight?"

Clark just stared at her. Lois waved a hand across his eyes.

"Smallville? Lex is announcing the acts and he has to be able to tell people something."

Clark finally found his voice.

"You know, you skipped a lot when you told me about us in my truck."

"No I didn't."

"Oh...I think you did."

"Alright, well, I have to get back to work so..."

Lois turned to leave but Clark reached out and grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her back.

"Let's begin by that name you have for me. 'Smallville'."

"What about it?"

"Well you didn't exactly say it normally that day. It wasn't 'Smallville' it was 'Smmmaaalllviillle!"

"Oh you! Look I told you enough! Is this how it's going to be between us now? Are you going to grinning at me everytime I turn around?"

"Yes. I have to go and get ready now. By the way, I'm going to be performing a juggling act." Clark told her before he walked off. Lois raised a brow. A juggling act? Juggling what?

Lex was wearing a tux. The lights really seemed to gleam off of his head!

He was surprised and slightly impressed with the turnout. All thanks to Lois Lane. Yes, he was impressed indeed. Even more so with what he had found out in her file...

Lex looked at the list of acts. Jimmy Olsen was first...Lord! He was doing a comedy act! This he had to see!

"Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for coming to the First Annual Smallville Talent Show!"

The auditorium burst into applause. Lois, who eyed the two money boxes by the refreshment stands, looked onstage. Annual? Not if she could help it!

"Our first act," Lex continued, 'is a comedy act performed by Jimmy Olsen!"

Jimmy stepped out wearing a tux as well! Chloe was standing by the curtain and gave her boyfriend the thumbs up sign! Jimmy smiled back, before taking the mic from Lex.

"Thanks everybody, thanks a lot! So one day a grasshopper goes into a bar, hops onto a stool and orders a beer. As the bartender sets the mug in front of the the bug, he says, "you know, we have a drink named after you."

"Really?" asks the grasshopper. "You have a drink named Charlie?" Jimmy finished.

There were maybe two people that laughed. Lois moved back stage as Chloe cringed behind the curtain. Lex shook his head. Lord!

"Why didn't the skeleton go trick-or-treating? Because he didn't have any "body" to go with! Get it? A 'body'...a skeleton..." Jimmy trailed off as someone began to boo!

"WHERE'S THE KNIFER????" someone screamed from the audience. Lois knew they meant Oliver and Lana's act! Lois shook her head.

"Chloe, Jimmy is really bombing out there!"

"Tell me about it!"

Lois looked at Lex.

"Who's next?"

Lex looked at Chloe.

"You, my dear. You and your hoola hoop act."

Lois hurried past a few stacked chairs to get Chloe's hoola hoops! She picked up three! Lois hurried back to Chloe with them.

"Uh cousin, I don't mean to be rude here, but where are the others?"

"What others? I'm going to use three hoola hoops at the same time!"

"Uh...yeah." was all Lois said. Who couldn't do that?!

"BRING ON THE KNIFER!!! BRING ON THE KNIFER!!!" the audience began to chant. Lex hurried on stage to send Jimmy packing. Jimmy looked horrified!

"I was just warming up!"

"You reeked, just like your pictures! Get off the stage!" Lex hissed.

"Damn that's cold!"

"I'm trying to save your hide, Olsen! Now these people are getting ready to throw things!"

Jimmy took the hint and hurried off stage! He pulled Chloe into an embrace.

"Break a leg, baby!"

Chloe kissed him, then gave Lois the thumbs up sign, before waiting to be introduced by Lex. Clark appeared suddenly, looking like something out of 'Aladdin', tasseled hat and all! Lois and Jimmy did a double take.

"What happened? I thought I heard boos." Clark noted. Jimmy smirked, but Lois touched his gold vest.

"I like the threads! I'm really impressed Smallville. It's nice to see SOMEONE getting into the spirit of things." she said looking pointedly at Jimmy.

"I was just warming up!" Jimmy complained again. Clark eyed Lois.

"You never said what your act was either."

"No, I didn't." Lois almost purred. The trio then grew quiet, as Lex introduced Chloe's hoola hoop act. Lex then came back stage and looked at Clark as if he were insane!

"Uh...Clark...nice outfit."

Clark didn't respond. He was nervous, but not for himself. Oliver and Lana's knife act didn't sound like a very good idea.

Meanwhile Chloe was wriggling her hips, making all three hoola hoops go at once. A CD of Destiny Child's 'Bootylicious' was playing. No one knew if it was the CD or the act that caused the boos. But soon Lex had to run back onstage to save Chloe's hide as well!

Chloe ran to Jimmy as soon as she got back stage! She looked as if she were near tears!

"I don't understand it! I performed that same number in grade school! Granted it was a different song...but everyone liked it then!"

Clark remembered that. He had actually liked it. Maybe it was the song choice.

"GET THE KNIFER OUT HERE OR GIVE US BACK OUR MONEY!!!"

"The knife act of 'Queen and His Lady' will be out soon. Right now, we have a tender duet between Lionel Luthor and State Senator Martha Kent."

Clark coughed! He had been listening to this song being rehearsed at the farm. It made him sick everytime he thought about the song, Lionel and his mother!

Lionel moved past them in a tux, his hair was tied back. Martha squeezed Clark's bare arm. She was dressed in a tasteful looking black dress adorned with sequins. Her hair was lightly curled.

"Wish me luck!"

Lois reached out and hugged her.

"Good Luck!" she said. She then looked over at Lionel.

"Good Luck!"

Lionel smiled tolerantly.

"My dear, we won't need it. We will bring down the house. Come along, Martha."

Clark rolled his eyes! Lois linked an arm through Clark's.

"It won't be that bad." she reassured him.

But it was. The song...the singing...

Lex stood with everyone, as the lights went low and only a spotlight was centered on Martha and Lionel. Lionel began the first part of an old Lionel Richie and Diana Ross song called 'Endless Love'.

"My love, there's only you in my life,  
The only thing that's right."

The Martha sang:  
"My first love, you're every breath that I take,  
You're every step I make."

Then the two of them joined hands and began to sing a chorus. Lois clung to Clark's arm tighter. She knew what he was going through listening to this crap. And she had gotten the sense that Martha liked Lionel much more than she was willing to admit.

Lex raised a brow. The singing wasn't bad. It wasn't great but no one seemed to be booing, which is what was needed.

Soon, the song ended and there was a rather thunderous applause! Lex went out on stage and half hugged Martha, while ignoring his father altogether. His eyes went to his list. The Queen's were next...thank God!

Oliver was dressed in some kind of red balloon looking pants and no shirt. Lana's outfit was red as well, but skimpy, in a French Maid sort of way. Lana smiled at everyone.

"Hello, everyone. Wish us luck."

Oliver nodded.

"Yes...Lois, this is a great turnout."

"I know." was all Lois said. A few volunteers shoved a wheel sort of thing out on stage. The basic premise was that Lana would be tied to the wheel and it would be spun around, while Oliver threw knives at her.

Lex introduced them and Oliver and Lana came out to the loudest applause to date! Oliver looked at Lex.

"Do you think you can be decent and help me get Lana on the wheel?"

"Of course. This is for charity. Just try not to miss." Lex said back, as they both secured Lana onto the wheel. Lex then spun it gently and moved out of the way, backstage. Everyone there watched as Oliver began throwing knives and missing Lana...

Then Lana fell off the wheel as it was spinning! She landed on her head onstage! Someone in the crowd screamed as one of Oliver's knives barely missed her! Clark shoved Lex!

"I knew you couldn't be trusted to secure Lana up there!"

"I tied those binds tightly! Maybe Oliver should've thought of a better act!" Lex snapped. Lois eyed Lex. She didn't believe him either, as did anyone else within hearing distance.

Lex reassured everyone that Lana was alright but the mood was spoiled. Children began crying and people wanted their money back. Lois was really, really annoyed by this turn of events and then...

GOOD LORD! She had forgotten all about the Talent Show Thief!

Lois hurried to the money box's by the refreshment stands and found that the box's had been cleaned out! Damn! Damn! Damn!!!

It was almost after midnight when Lois trudged into her apartment. Jimmy and Chloe had followed Oliver and Lana to the hospital. Lex was at the police station, since Oliver pressed charges. Martha told her that they still had to come up with another idea to raise money for the victims of Dark Thursday...she had let the thief slip away with the refreshment money...

So the last person Lois expected to see when she turned on the light to her apartment, was Clark!

"Uh, Smallville...you almost gave me a heart attack! How is Lana?"

"She's fine. Just a little shaken. It also looks as if Lex may get off."

"Well that's par for the course. Look, I'm kind of tired..."

Clark, who was still dressed in his costume, moved toward her.

"I want to talk about what happened between us."

"It's late..."

"Like I said," Clark continued, as if he had not even heard her, "you left out a lot."

CLARK'S MEMORY OF WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN HIMSELF AND LOIS

Clark opened the door to the apartment and saw Lois reaching for a book off a shelf. She looked over at him.

"Smallville? What did I say about just walking up in here? I could have been naked."

Clark walked up to her and took the book out of her hand. He tossed it into a nearby chaise.

"And would that have been a bad thing?"

Lois sighed.

"No, I guess not."

Soon, the two of them were in each other's arms, undressing one another and unleashing their pent up attraction for one another. Clark remembered feeling as if he didn't know if he was doing the right thing, but also knew that he couldn't deny himself any longer. He prayed Lois felt the same way.

Then common sense seeped in as he began to mutter between kisses, about a condom in his jacket. Lois, who by now, had her legs wrapped around his waist, told him to get them down on the floor so that she could get it out of his jacket.

But the movement down onto the floor, in that position, caused premature entry! By then Lois didn't care about a condom or anything else and took control of the situation, as Clark's world began to spin and spin...

When it stopped spinning, they were on the couch. Lois was lying on top of him holding the 'condom'. She put it in her mouth where it disappeared for a few minutes and returned on the end of her tongue in the shape of a bow! Clark passed out again...

END OF CLARK'S MEMORY OF WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN HIMSELF AND LOIS.

"And after," Lois finished, "I just didn't want Chloe to know...or really face it. Clark, we're not ready to get into anything this heavy. You have issues to work out with Lana and..."

"And you're not over Oliver?" Clark asked softly. "You're over him, Lois, just like I'm over Lana. And I now realize that something else is making you run from what we have."

"I'm not 'running'. I just think you still get a little dewey eyed when Lana is around, that's all. And I have no desire to get attached right now, is all."

There was a knock on the door. Lois frowned and walked over to it and opened it. It was Lionel Luthor.

"I'm sorry to bother you this late, Ms. Lane...Clark."

Clark just nodded.

"I was giving the matter of how we can raise some real money for the victims of Dark Thursday and a wonderful idea came to mind."

Clark moved to stand next to Lois.

"I can't wait to hear it." Lois replied.

"I own a TV station among other things. I would like to put on a sort of 'Amazing Race' type of event. Teams will sign up to find clues in other countries. Whoever wins will get a million dollars, to be donated to the victims."

Clark folded his arms.

"Why don't you just donate the money, Lionel?"

"Son, that would be tacky and in poor taste. Smallville has to give the perception of giving. We have to do our part, don't we?"

Lois shrugged.

"I guess. How does Martha feel about it?"

"I haven't run it by her yet. I was thinking we could have a breakfast meeting in the morning."

"Of course. And thank you for all your help, Lionel." Lois felt obliged to say. Lionel nodded at Clark, before turning to leave. Lois closed the door behind him and turned back to Clark.

"I think it sounds like fun. Maybe Chloe and I could do it."

"Or," Clark corrected her, "maybe you and I could do it?"

Lois eyed him, before bursting out into laughter!

"You and I? Doing an Amazing Race?"

"Why not? We could be 'Team Clois' or something."

"No, Smallville. We'd kill one another first or something. Now I think you should..."

Clark suddenly produced the piece of paper that he had taken off of her desk two weeks earlier, unknown to her. It was folded up as he handed it to her.

"What is this?"

"That is how I know that you take me a little more 'seriously' than you let on."

Lois frowned and opened the piece of paper. She then tried to refrain from gasping!

It was her doodling paper! And on it there was:

Mrs. Clark Kent.  
Lois Lane Kent Lois Kent.  
Clois.  
Clois Kent...and a picture of a wedding veil that she had sketched.

Lois folded the piece of paper back up, unable to look at him. Not that she had to. Clark turned walked towards the door whistling, 'Here Comes The Bride'. She did not see him grin at her as he closed the door.

Lex's Private Investigator stood in front of his desk as he finished a second report on Lois Lane. One that answered more than a few questions about the preliminary report.

"So this happened shortly before Lois Lane came here to find out about her cousin?" Lex asked, standing up.

"Yes. Apparently this boy was a bit older than anyone realized. General Lane was about to bring one hell of a lawsuit against the school."

"Lois falls in love with someone that she thinks is just some new student jock...and finds that he's really about four years older."

"That's correct. General Lane could not file statutory rape charges because his daughter was eighteen."

Lex shook his head, his eyes perusing the file.

"I don't understand why HE chose to handle it this way. I mean if he thought that one of his highschool interns was stealing from his company to sell drugs at this school, then why didn't he let the police just handle it? Infiltrating the school to bring the student down just seems very vigilante like. And that's not a word I would apply to 'Mr. West'.

"Well now you see sir, that considering who he really was, General Lane knew when to back down."

"And you're saying that Lois never knew that Bryan West was not his real name? She still doesn't know who her 'boyfriend' really was?"

"General Lane was about to have her transferred to another school out of Gotham City, when word came out that Chloe Sullivan had been killed. She came here. As you can see, once it was clear who this man was, it was easy to see why he never suffered any repercussions."

Lex sighed and closed the folder. No, he would not expect the CEO and owner of Wayne Enterprises to suffer any consequences at all.

THE END ??? 


End file.
